epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/Buzz LIghtyear vs space ghost
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!! BUZZ LIGHTYEAR VS...... SPACE GHOST!!!!!! BEGIN!!!! BUZZ buzz lightyear stardate july 20th 2018, i have to face off against this washed up hasbeen it seems, very well guess i have no choice, time to defeat it with my best power of all my voice, i am one of pixar's finest your the lamest, you sold out to adult swim that version of you is outrageous, i rather watch the brak show then watch your cheap ass talk show, i'd rather watch harvey birdman atleast he had good comedy in tow, space ghost your animation looks like it was drawn by a kid, i rather be in the backyard and strapped to a rocket by sid, i am finishing off this first verse with the biggest bomb drop of all, i'll will take your little crew and and introduce them to my luxo balls, SPACE GHOST oh geez that luxo joke is so outdated, plus i was love for my talk show i will have you swallow your batteries and leave you constipated, i got no respect all your films i adore, but was it relaly necessary to make toy story 4, your childs plaything i will insert in my junk sling, your a oddball looney that is saying something, you got your own movie goo for fucking you, but when then made your animated series was it the best you could do?, your own enemy was your father what is it this star wars?, why don't you go back to your cowgirl of a whore, BUZZ hey that's a little bit under the belt. guess i will have to finish you off my self, setting lasers from stun to kill call me captain kirk, my animated series was great while adult swim turned you into a jerk, moltar on toonami was a better host then you were, i will send you to a planet like i was an lgm, go back to space old timer your condemned, best not be monkeying around i am hardcore as hell, and in this battle your not doing well, so come face it space ghost like brave and the bold your glory days are gone, now i'm leaving with victory motherfucker to infinity and beyond, SPACE GHOST so i admit i was a jerk but there was nothing i could do, adult swim made the decision so screw you, zorak is a little grumpy and brak is an idiot, but moltar got my back i am legit, be here before you were born i met the green latern your stuck with that whiny nova, sure you bought fox but i don't give a crap about ya, nic try small fry this is your toy story of terror, time will forget about just like your special full of rejected dinosaucers members, your hawian vacation is over your not getting another chance this is no two parter, i am leaving you like andy so long partner, OUTRO WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S * logo ROTATES AROUND THE EARTH* RRRRAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts